


Come Live with Me and Be My Love

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Game(s), Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Singing, Slow Dancing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Shuddering at the hot breath that went down his neck, Ignatz nodded, pressing his face into Ferdinand's shoulder and breathing in. His clothes were perfumed as always, and it was a comforting smell. No matter how unfamiliar the subject, when he was in Ferdinand's arms all his fear melted away...The music came to a lull, and they just rocked against each other in the space between songs. A year ago, they were nearly strangers, but now their bodies fit together like they had never known anything else.And just when the romantic haze had started to set in, he heard it.Ferdinand wassinging.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Come Live with Me and Be My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey I'm back. This pairing has a lot of potential and I wanted to dip back in. I also wanted to experiment with having a fic with a bit less dialogue and more action/description.
> 
> Also sorry my tags have gotten more boring lately I'm trapped on my phone and you can't come up with og tags on mobile.

"This music is lovely, is it not?" Ferdinand sat beside Ignatz, who had chosen to rest his feet a moment. It was understandable, for when the alumni of the Golden Deer chose to celebrate, it lasted well into the night, perhaps even into the next day. This excitement was increased tenfold with the sheer magnitude of their recent triumph, over an ancient evil that most of them did not know existed until they fought it. Ignatz nodded, sipping delicately at his wine.

"I have to agree."

"The performers are quite talented," Ferdinand laughed heartily, cheeks flush from fine drink and even finer merrymaking, "Or I am happy beyond comprehension. Perhaps both!"

A small formed on Ignatz's lips, gazing at the man next to him. Months ago, their futures seemed so uncertain, their lives pieces in a game only the Goddess (or maybe just the Professor and Claude) knew the rules to. But here, now, amidst the clamor of a party commemorating their victory against the odds, he knew exactly what the road ahead held. 

Well, not all of it, but certainly the most important parts.

"Ferdinand," he said loudly, trying to be heard over the others. There were not that many people in the surprisingly untouched Garreg Mach ballroom, but they made enough noise for double as much.

"Yes, dearest?"

Cheeks warming at the term of endearment and resolve wavering in the wake of the adoring look he received (only different from normal by alcohol's intensifying effect), Ignatz held out a nervous hand, placing his cup aside, "Would you like to dance with me?"

The ginger's eyes widened ever so slightly before they softened, accepting the proffered hand graciously, "I would be honored."

Their arrival on the dancefloor was met by cheers from Raphael, who was spinning Flayn around wildly, not that she seemed to mind. Seteth looked ready to snap the handle of the glass he was drinking from, only held back by the joy on her face. All around them were the sounds of laughter and happiness, completely well deserved. Next to no one was dancing to the song that was actually being played by the musicians, save for Lorenz (who was leading Marianne gracefully through) and, surprisingly enough, Hilda, hand in hand with an unusually bashful Claude who couldn't seem to master the steps. 

Of course, Ferdinand being who he was, prim and proper as ever, was perfectly in time. A gloved hand intertwined with one of Ignatz's, the other resting on his waist. He gently instructed the other to hold onto his shoulders, before he started to move them to the music.

"This is perhaps not the kindest dance to start with, formally, but I am assured you can follow along well enough."

"I'll try my best," he replied, looking down at the marble floor, trying to keep the shake out of his voice. He knew very little about ballroom dancing, or anything even close; he knew some folk dances common among the people of Leicester, and could move himself along in tune well enough, but the fear that he'd step on his partner's feet lingered in his mind, "I can't make any promises."

Smiling gently, Ferdinand leaned closer to his beloved's ear, "It was you who invited me, yes? Relax. You are in good hands with me."

Shuddering at the hot breath that went down his neck, Ignatz nodded, pressing his face into Ferdinand's shoulder and breathing in. His clothes were perfumed as always, and it was a comforting smell. No matter how unfamiliar the subject, when he was in Ferdinand's arms all his fear melted away...

The music came to a lull, and they just rocked against each other in the space between songs. A year ago, they were nearly strangers, but now their bodies fit together like they had never known anything else.

And just when the romantic haze had started to set in, he heard it.

Ferdinand was  _ singing _ .

It was in a low, quiet tone so no one else but them could hear it, and Ignatz recognized the tune. He'd heard passer bys and other merchants singing it when he was young, it was always a favorite of his.

_ "Come live with me and be my love, And we will all the pleasures prove, That hill and valley, dale and field, And all the craggy mountains yield." _

Burying his face into Ferdinand's to hide his powerful blush, "Where did you learn this song?"

All he received for an answer was a breathy laugh and a continuation, his lover's voice enchanting, soothing, and any other positive word Ignatz could think of.

" _ There we will sit upon the rocks, And see the shepherds feed their flocks, By shallow rivers to whose falls, Melodious birds sing madrigals, _ " he took a breath, " _ There I will make thee beds of roses, And a thousand fragrant posies, A cap of flowers, and a kirtle, Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle. _ "

The band musicians had begun to play again, a beautiful waltz, but the two of them did not dance to the music in the air, instead swaying together to the song Ferdinand was singing.

" _ A coat made of the finest wool, Which from our pretty lambs we pull; Fair lined slippers for the cold, With buckles of the purest gold;A belt of straw and ivy buds, With coral clasps and amber studs: And if these pleasures may thee move _ ."

When the waltz crested, Ferdinand pressed in closer against Ignatz, mouth so close to other man's ear his lips brushed the sensitive skin there, " _ Come live with me and be my love _ ."

"You're being serious? You want me to live with you!?" his words began barely louder than a whisper, and then grew into a yell. 

Regret filled those orange eyes which had called to him in that cathedral many months ago, and he felt Ferdinand move away from him, "Ah, I see I was being presumptuous. My sincerest apologies-"

"No!" further starling those around them, Ignatz tightened his hold on his partner's hand, "I will!"

"You will?"

"If you'll have me," his momentary boldness had faded and his cheeks were a brilliant red, "I was just...surprised."

The look upon Ferdinand's face was radiant as he pulled Ignatz back towards him, placing a kiss upon his lips as sweet as honey, only separating when their need for air grew overpowering, "I would have you for as long you allowed me."

"For my whole life."

The declaration startled Ignatz himself, who only realized the impact of his words when he heard a wolf whistle from Leonie, who stood on a few paces away (she had been dancing with Lysithea a moment ago, giddy and out of tune but as merry as could be), "You might need to go cool yourselves off with some fresh air, just the two of you are bringing up the heat of the whole party."

"That's one way to say get a room," Hilda said with a laugh, prompting Ignatz to follow their advice and lead Ferdinand out to one of the balconies. The cool evening air did actually do wonders to calm his nerves, making him brave enough to finally look the equally embarrassed Ferdinand in the face, who spoke before he could.

"I am sorry to have sprung something like on you so...publicly. You must have felt immense pressure to reply favorably in front of all those people."

His reply came with a confidence he never knew he possessed, "That's not why I said yes."

Hope flooded over Ferdinand's expression as he snapped his head up, "Truly?"

Ignatz nodded in assent, and was once more wrapped up in a tight hug. Maybe they were doing this too fast, maybe this wasn't the order of things, and there would  _ definitely _ be pushback from the sect of the nobility that was already contesting Claude and the Professor's ideals (a nobleman moving a common merchant's son into his house only after a year of courtship? A scandal for sure).

But was it was  _ wrong? _

The feelings of warmth filling his body in this embrace, the feeling of happiness and acceptance was hard to qualify as anything other than  _ right _ , so let people talk. They would have a home full of beautiful music and art and joy. 

It would be  _ perfect _ .

_ ("They grow up so fast!" Raphael could be heard weeping from inside, and it was most likely Seteth who agreed with a solemn "They do.") _ •

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I think I did better with Ignatz, but that's mainly because he talked less lmao. [This is](https://www.contemplator.com/england/livewme.html) the website I got the song from. I cut if off before it mentioned an irl month lmao.


End file.
